


Plasma Cannons and Mistletoe

by KineticSynergy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/pseuds/KineticSynergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl has a plan to give both Autobots and Decepticons a reprieve from the war for 'just one day'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plasma Cannons and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Orn = a day  
> Cycle = an hour  
> ::Com speak::
> 
> Written for the tf_rare_pairing December Challenge

“I cannot believe you managed to get Megatron to agree to this Prowl,” Optimus half hummed as he spoke, looking over the information on the datapad his Second in Command had handed to him.

“Apparently even the Decepticons need a reprieve,” Prowl stated simply, his even tenor held the barest hints of amusement around its silken edges. “It is as stated in very bold Cybertronian, only for a day.”

A rumble of amusement echoed deep within Optimus’ chassis as he shook his head and passed the datapad back to Prowl. “I should ask you how you managed to do this,” blue optics crinkled at the corners as he caught the subtle tick of a door wing. “But at the present I believe I just do not want to know.”

“You approve of my plan as outlined then sir?” Door wings lofted subtly higher as Prowl collected the datapad.

“Indeed,” Optimus rumbled as he laced his fingers together before him. “I am quite curious to see how this will unfold.”

Prowl gave a nod to his Prime before he turned exited Optimus’ office, his processor already working on details of his plan as he headed back to his office.

 

Jazz fell silent mid sentence causing everyone sitting at the table with him in the rec room to cast glances at one another. Silence was an unusual occurrence with the exuberant and quick witted head of Special Ops.

“Umm Jazz are you alright?” Bluestreak asked almost tentatively catching the visored mech’s attention. “You kinda went all silent there.”

“Yup,” Jazz replied with a bright grin and a wink of his visor before he pushed himself to his peds. “Apparently Prowler needs ta see me over somethin’.”

“What?” Sideswipe teased, “get yourself in trouble did you? You’ve only been back what two days?”

“Dun know he didn’t say,” came the cheeky reply as the black and white headed for the rec room door. “Don’ wait up for me gentle mechs could be a long night.”

Everyone at the table either chuckled, out and out laughed or shook their heads at the black and white as he left. Most never understood the friendship the two black and whites shared, polar opposites yet they got along as if they ‘were made from the same cloth’ as the human saying went. A lot of speculation and quiet rumors surrounded the Second and Third in Command of the Autobot army, yet no one voiced any of those thoughts aloud with either mech present.

Jazz did not bother to ping Prowl before walking into his office and he caught the ever so subtle twitch of a door wing in response to the spy’s intrusion as he worked. The black and white smirked slightly as he flopped down in the chair across from the Datsun and plopped his peds on the former enforcer’s desk. That smirk widened into a much larger grin as that subtle twitch turned into a slightly larger tick. He noted that Prowl did not even look up from his computer screen as he gestured with one snow white hand for Jazz to remove his peds from the desktop.

Jazz chuckled as he complied. He and Prowl had an interesting friendship that ‘required’ a lot of push and pull between the two of them. Jazz just love to see how far he could push before the other black and white would push back. Some orns he was able to push farther than others. You win some you lose some as the saying went and boy the saboteur lose some some orns! “Wha’ ya doin’?”

“Finishing your next mission objective,” Prowl replied as he connected a data pad to his terminal, transferring the information he finished compiling.

“Huh,” the breathy response was somewhere between a question and surprise. “Somethin’ come up tha’ I haven’t heard ‘bout?”

“More along the lines of something special that needs to be taken care of and I need to make sure it is accomplished efficiently and to the letter.” Prowl handed over the datapad as he turned to face Jazz. “Besides I have been informed that you are just the mech for this particular task."

Lofting an optic ridge at the cryptic black and white Jazz powered up the data pad to skimmed over his new mission objectives and laughed. “Yah can’t be serious mech?”

“I’m I ever not?” Prowl retorted dryly with a subtle smirk of his own causing Jazz to smile brightly, chuckling softly. Who said Prowl did not have a sense of humor. Most mechs could not see past his stiff, rigid and seeming emotionless exterior. Even fewer tried, which was a shame in Jazz’s opinion.

“Touche,” the visored mech jibbed back as he rubbed his chin. “This may take me a few orns Prowler.”

“Take all the time you need Jazz,” the tactician folded his hands together, elbows resting in the desk. That was precisely the response that Prowl was hoping for. “We have a reasonable time frame in which to accomplish all of our needed goals.”

“I’ll put a small team together and head out tomorrow,” Jazz commented as he turned the datapad off after he actually read the contents. “I’ll let ya know who’s goin’ before we leave.”  
“If any of your team is scheduled for duty tomorrow please inform me sooner so that I may make the necessary adjustments,” Prowl responded with a soft smile and a slight nod of dismissal. “I look forward to your report.”

 ======

“I can’t believe you agreed to this Lord Megatron,” the grating sound of Starscream’s voice cut the air as it rose in octaves as he talked looking at the datapad he held in one blue hand as he gestured with the other. “It’s… It’s absurd! I mean to think that you, the mightiest of all Decepticons agreed…”

“Enough!” the word rolled across the room, echoing subtly across the walls as Megatron shifted on his throne. The few others that were in the room tried not to shrink in their armor. “This is not up for discussion and you can’t tell me that you’re not intrigued but all of this.”

“Yes well, there is that,” the air commander rubbed his chin as his wings twitched. “But what is the point?”

“The point my dear Starscream,” Megatron spoke slowly as if speaking to a sparkling as he pushed himself to his peds. “Is that there could be much to learn about our enemies and after all it is just one day.”

 

“You summoned me Lord Megatron,” the monotone voice seemed to crawl across the silver mech’s private war room, well more of a trophy room than an actual war room, without so much of an echo. The red visored vistage settled upon the back of his great leader.

“Yes Soundwave I have a task for you,” the large silver mech replied without turning to face his head of Communications. “A task that you need to carry out discreetly and with no contact with the Autobots you will be tracking.”

“Understood,” the hollow tone ground out as Soundwave waited with seemingly infinite patience for the mission objectives for him and his cassettes.

“You are to follow Jazz and his ‘ merry’ little band of Autobots,” the hulking silver mech turned to face Soundwave.

“Query,” there was a pause as Soundwave mulled over task Megatron was putting before him. “How do you wish us to engage if we come in contact?”

“Fall back,” Megatron stated simply as he folded his hands behind his back. “Only engage if you absolutely have to.”

“Understood,” Soundwave replied with a incline of his head.

“You are dismissed.”

The large blue mech turned and headed for the door only to stop when he heard Megatron’s voice as it filled the room. “You will report directly to me with any information you and your cassettes find.”

“At once Lord Megatron.” The hollow tones rippled back before the communications mech left the warlord’s presence.

======

With Jazz out from under ped for the next few orns Prowl headed through the Ark to initiate the next phase of his objective mission. It was not that he disliked having Jazz around, it was that he did not want Jazz figuring out what it was that he was planning. The tactician knew full well that the saboteur would do all he could to discover what secretive plan that he was working on. Once the spec op’s mech’s interest was piqued it was nearly impossible to deter him from trying to figure out the target objective. Prowl really did not want to have to throw Jazz in the brig for an extended amount of time over something so foolish, let alone listen to the moping whining that would come along with it. With the visored mech out on a specific task that is tied to the tactician’s planning he was 96% sure that Jazz would not mettle when he returned.

“Hey, careful with that! Don’t drop…”

Those words accompanied by the sound of what appeared to be breaking crystal clattering across the metallic floor of the Ark was the first thing to assault Prowl’s audios as he entered a room located in a remote section of the buried ship.

“Sorry!”

“Three orns worth of work lost,” a teal mech cast those words in a highly disappointed tone to another who was out of sight in the oddly shaped room. “Three! I told you to be careful. Just clean it up and we’ll start over.”

“Trying orn?” Prowl asked the deep teal mech that stood with his back toward the tactician, he could see the other pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh.

“You have no idea,” the teal mech turned to face Prowl as he ran a hand over his weathered features before gesturing off in a random direction. “Good lads those two, but they have a lot to learn. What can I do for you Prowl.”

“I have several requests Kup,” the black and white replied with a hint of a smile that slipped away as if it had never graced his features. He pulled a pair of datapads out of his subspace pocket and held them out for the veteran. “These are large quantity requests, do you believe you and your new recruits will be up to the task.”

“It’ll give ‘em good practice if nothing else,” the old soldier replied with a chuckle as took the datapads from the tactician.

“The black datapad is a special request,” white hands were folded behind Prowl’s back as he spoke, door wings lofted higher upon his back. “It is not to be discussed with anyone outside of this room.”

“I see,” Kup murmured as he turned his back to the tactician and gestured for the black and white to follow him as he turned on the first datapad, a standard silver model. “Let’s take a look at these then.”

The pair turned a slight corner on the left side of the oddly shaped room and the room seemed to expand exponentially into a vast confectioners workshop. Machinery of all sorts from various forms of heating elements to vats and confectioners pulls to cooling table and places to pour thin sheets of energon sweets were set up in stations throughout the room. Shelves, bins, small canisters with various ingredients and casting pans were neatly organized against the long back wall. Prowl offered a slight nod to Hoist as the dark green and orange mech worked on sweeping up glittering red and yellow crystalline fragments. The tactician also noted Trailbreaker as he stood with his back to the pair, loading one of the confection pulls with brightly colored ribbons of soft energon rope. The black mech appeared to be humming slightly to himself as he worked.

“This is a very large request Prowl,” Kup stated as an optics ridge quirked, “an very specific. Do you have any idea how hard some of these color combinations are to make with the flavors you are asking for?”

“I’m sure for a master confectioner you will have no trouble handling the oddities for some of this request. It is for a worth cause.”

“Master confectioner?” the old mech huffed, “HA! I’m far from it lad, Glacé was the master confectioner. But this will give the lads good practice.” He rubbed his chin in thought as he picked up a bright colored green marbled energon stick from one of the cooling tables they passed.

“You can’t deny that you have quite a talent,” it was a statement that held a faint fondness in its tonal quality.

“Had a good teacher that’s all,” Kup replied honestly around the energon stick poking out of his mouth before he hummed softly tapping the datapad he was still looking over making notes. “And lots of practice.”

“Well all that practice…”

The teal mech continued a few more paces as Prowl’s words fell away to silence causing Kup to stop and look over his shoulder. The veteran noted the Praxian’s door wings had perked a little higher, if that were even feasibly possible, but this was Prowl after all. He lofted an optic ridge before turning and heading over to see what had caught the former enforcer’s attention.

“Ah,” the sound that came from Kup’s vocalizer was more of a soft chiding noise than a word as he caught the black and white mech by the wrist. “No touchin,’ these haven’t quite finished hardening yet and no offense Prowl but I don’t know where your hands have been.”

Prowl looked at Kup in surprise when the elder mech stopped his movement. Optics dimmed a fraction in embarrassment at being caught red handed like a sparkling. He did not know what had come over him, it was not often that the black and white indulged in sweets, let alone wanting to sneak a taste of one. But they just looked so tempting!

“Something new I presume?”

“Uh huh,” Kup murmured with a smile as he subspaced the datapads and pulled a cloth out of a drawer in the cooling station. Wiping his hands clean he placed the towel back in the drawer before dipping his thumb and index finger into the contents of a small bowl inset into the left side of the station surface. The teal mech rubbed those two digits together before picking up one of the dome shaped treats and held it out to Prowl. “Still a bit warm but shouldn’t be too hot to try. Now open up.”

Curiosity piqued Prowl reached out for the treat only to have Kup pull his hand back lightly and the tactician lofted an optic ridge as he was chided yet again by the old mech.

“You want to try this open up,” chuckling Kup gestured for Prowl to open his mouth. “It’s too fragile to be picked up by someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing and they are more time consuming to make than a lot of the others. Don’t need to lose one on accident.”

The look on Prowl’s face had to be priceless as one door wing ticked a few times, subtly yet it did not go unnoticed by the weathered mech. After a few moments of internal debate Prowl sighed before he complied and opened his mouth for the sweet. Far too curious now as to what it was like given how much of a fuss Kup was making over a single treat.

“Enjoy,” Kup’s optics crinkled at the corners as he smiled, well more like smirked as he popped the treat in Prowl’s mouth. He really was curious how much of a reaction he might pull from the stoic Praxian with this new goodie. He knew the reaction of his helpers and those had been priceless.

Prowl’s optics dimmed subtlely one the treat was popped into his mouth, the soft yet rich flavor blossomed over his glossa that was neither overly sweet or not sweet enough. He could tell that it was suppose to have a hard outer shell as he moved it about in his mouth before he crushed the delicate slightly sticky shell between his dentia. The treat broke open releasing a rush of a liquid center that he was not expecting and his door wings actually fluttered as he raised a hand to his lips in surprise as if to catch the liquid that might escape. The sound that escaped his vocalizer was somewhere between surprise and low moan of pleasure.

“Another?”

Prowl’s pale optics focused on Kup and noted he held another one of those tasty goodies, without giving it a thought he opened his mouth and let the elder mech give him a second treat. Optics shuttered Prowl’s reaction was much the same as the first causing the old mech to chuckle.

“I think you’ve had enough,” the teal mech grinned wryly though Prowl did not notice with his shuttered optics. “Beside you almost sound as if you’d overload right here on the spot if you had any more. As tempting as it would be to give you a couple more to test that theory, we both have work to do.”

“Yes we do,” Prowl nodded as his optics lit, his stoic mask slid back into place even as he still reveled in the taste of the treat. “If you have any questions concerning the second datapad contact me. Theoretically it should be easier to fill then the requests of the first.”

Trailbreaker clapped a hand over Hoist’s mouth as well as one over his own as the two watched Kup and Prowl. Their attention drawn from Prowl’s first taste of the new treat that the old soldier had dubbed Power Surge for good reason. Neither of them really wanted to be caught by either superior watching the exchange. When Prowl turned to leave after exchanging what instructions or pleasantries, probably the former instead of the later, Trailbreaker and Hoist turned quickly back to work. Both stole glances at the black and white as he left and shivered when they found those pale blue optics of his cast in their direction for the briefest of moments.

“I wouldn’t breath a word of what you saw today lads unless you want to face Prowl’s ire,” Kup mentioned as he made his way over to his own personal work bench and pulled the datapads back out of subspace. “Now back to work with the lot of you, we have a couple of big orders to take care of and only a couple of earth weeks to get it done.”

“Yes sir,” the pair chimed together before the all went back to their appointed tasks. Both could not help but smile as they heard Kup’s muttering drift through the room as he mulled over the orders with that sweet stick still in his mouth.

=========

Three orns had passed, Jazz and his team were still away from the Ark on their appointed task. Soundwave’s cassettes grumble and complained about the boring task of tailing the Spec Ops mech which was surprisingly easy. Soundwave had his doubts as well concerning the task that Megatron had personally set for him and his small legion of spies. It just seemed so trivial, Jazz was not even trying to stay hidden or appear to be looking for any valuable intel on the Decepticons. In all honesty Soundwave was unsure of what Jazz was even doing? He appeared to be on some trivial task looking for some unknown location somewhat related to humans but it was hard to tell. Due to their orders of no contact neither Ravage or Lazerbeak could get close enough to the Autobot team to try steal what ever information the group was using.

“Anything to report Soundwave?” Starscream asked as he came to stand behind the Communications mech as he worked at his station along with Rumble and Frenzy.

“Negative,” Soundwave droned not looking away from the console.

“Hey boss,” Rumble piped up a few moments later as he looked to the tall blue mech. “Lazerbeak reports a lot of human trucks have been seen hauling barrels of what they call radioactive waste to the Ark.

“Oh really,” Starscream stated curiously before Soundwave could respond. “That sounds like it could be promising. Location?”

“Ummm…” Rumble looked at Starscream and to Soundwave and back looking unsure what he should do. They were working on a task for Megatron and who cares what Autobots were doing with the waste.

“Unimportant,” Soundwave stated as his visored vistage never left the screen.

“Maybe not to you fool,” the air commander snapped but what about Lord Megatron. “Give me the location.”

“Fine here keep your wings on geez,” Frenzy stated as he passed along a data stick with the information on it. “By all means get yourself pounded into the ground over nothin’.”

With a snarl Starscream snatched the stick away from the cassette and stormed away yelling at the top of his obnoxious voice for the rest of his trine. The twin cassettes looked at one another as they rolled their optics before looking up at Soundwave. The dark blue mech seemed completely unfazed but the short transaction.

 

After a few short cycles Starscream and his trine left Darkmount, heading for the location of the factory the human trucks were leaving from. Starscream had explained it was a task that only the three of them should undertake and thus reap the rewards when they returned victorious. Thundercracker was skeptical and Skywarp was just happy to be out of the base and spread his wings. The black and purple jet had been growing restless with little orders for him and his trine outside of Darkmount lately.

Blaster reported the distress call from the waste facility as soon as it flooded the airwaves. The conference between Optimus and the heads of command was short and concise. Prowl swiftly formulated a counter attack that was lead by Ironhide and consisted of Bluestreak and the twins. Optimus and his team was held in reserve in case another team of Decepticons showed up.

The battle was short but vicious with no human casualties and minor injuries to the Autobots, as they sent Starscream and his trine packing. The factory on the other hand sustained quite a heavy amount of damage much to Prowl’s dismay.

::Is it a total loss?:: Prowl’s even tenor came through Bluestreak’s com as the sniper walked through rubble towards the factory.

::Well the building is intact kinda,” the sniper replied, “None of the toxic waste that is located here was exposed but the facility is now quarantined till it is up and running again. They think that one of the storage vats was damaged.::

Prowl’s helm sunk into his hand. Of all the stupid ideas that Starscream had come up with, he was fairly certain this was not Megatron’s idea. What was the Second in Command of the Decepticon army doing? It would be a waste of tactical number crunching to figure out. Usually when Starscream was plotting it was more along the line of trying to steal what ever the Autobots were utilizing not destroying it. This was also going to put a crimp in all of his ‘mission’ objectives.

::Understood Bluestreak,:: there was a touch of frustration in Prowl’s tone that did not go unnoticed by the other Praxian but Bluestreak figured it was best not to ask at this particular point in time. ::Make sure that the humans and the facility are taken care of and if you can gain the information when the facility shall be up and running once again that will be helpful.::

::You got it Prowl,:: the silver and black Datsun replied before the com was cut and he went about his task.

 

Three more orns passed and Prowl entered the confections room once again after he had sorted out all the issues with the waste disposal facility and its attack by Starscream. He still had the processor ache to prove it. Kup actually found Prowl sitting in his chair rubbing a temporal spot on his helm.

“Processor ache? I have a cure for that,” the old soldier said as he walked into the room from a side door off to the side of his personal work station. “Though it’s not going to taste as good as that energon bon bon you tried a few orns back.”

“Mmm,” the sound was more of a sigh from the Praxian’s intakes than anything else and his pale optics turned to Kup as he let his hand drop and pushed himself to his peds. “I shall be fine.”

“You stopped by to see if those orders can be filled,” Kup stated as he opened a drawer of his work station and pulled out a cylinder and a small cube of energon. He popped the top of the container off and pulled out one bright orange lumpy looking stick. Breaking off a nub he dropped it in the energon and handed it to Prowl. “Drink up and I’ll get you something to chase the foul taste.”

With that said the teal mech headed over to a finishing bench and plucked a finished treat from one of the many trays. This one was a pale blush with a delicate ribbons of ice blue in the shape of an open crystal flower. He returned with the treat just as Prowl set the empty cube down and the weathered mech caught that fleeting look of disgust on the tactician’s face.

“Here,” Kup placed the treat in front of Prowl before he moved over to another station to steal a chair and he came back and sat down with the tactician and inquired again. “You’re here to find out what is going on with the requests aren’t you.”

“That is precisely why I am here Kup,” Prowl replied as he gazed at the treat on the workbench after a moment he picked it up. “I am suppose to eat this right.”

“It's an energon treat,” Kup chuckled, “They usually are for eating yes. It’s not the same one you had the other day if that is a concern.”

“That was never a concern,” Prowl replied with a ghost of a smile. “It seems too beautiful to eat.” The Praxian then popped the treat in his his mouth. The treat had a lightly sweet coppery tone with a hint of acidic sour. He hummed softly in appreciation.

“Sure it wasn’t,” Kup snickered before he pulled the datapads back out and the two got down to business.

Several cycles later their business was concluded leaving both mechs disgruntled. Kup less so than Prowl, the tactician practically seethed under his cool, stoic exterior. There was no way that his carefully laid plans could be altered. Jazz had contacted him prior to his meeting with Kup and notified him that he had completed his mission objectives and was on his way back to the Ark. The contents of the silver datapad would be completed, they had to be. The contents of the second datapad were cut by just over half due to Starcscream’s blundering attack.

 

“Prowler you look terrible,” Jazz drawled as he sauntered into tactician’s office.

“Nice to see you too Jazz,” Prowl responded dryly as he glanced up at the visored mech.

“I’m touched,” Jazz grinned as he flopped down in the chair across from Prowl. “I have to say that this has to be one of the strangest missions I’ve been on in some time.”

“Well it is most appreciated,” Prowl smiled lightly as he turned away from his console to face Jazz.

“I’m curious as to what this is all about Prowl,” the black and white stated as he pulled a datapad out of his subspace and handed it over to the tactician.

“Finished your report already,” Prowl lofted an optic ridge at that as he teased drily. “I’m impressed.”

“Well you made sure to note in my mission objectives that you need the information as soon as possible.” Jazz grinned, “So really what is this about?”

“You’ll see in a few days,” Prowl replied as he turned on the datapad and skimmed the information that was there. His door wings gave a slight flutter. “This is perfect Jazz, well done. I need to compile this and report to Prime.”

“Well I’ll leave you to it then,” Jazz pushed himself to his peds. “I can’t get ya to give me a hint can I?”

“No,” came the slight chuckled reply. “You only have to a few more orns and you will be able to see for yourself.

========

True to his word four orns came and went an Prowl’s plan was revealed. Well phase one of his plan that is. Jazz, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Blaster were setting up decorations and a sound system in large hanger outside the city limits. The four mechs were soon joined by Spike and Carly.

“Hey Spike, Carly” Bumblebee greeted the duo, “Weren't Sparkplug, Chip and Raoul suppose to come too?”

“They’ll be here later,” Spike replied as he looked around the space to see what all had been set up so far. “I can’t believe you guys are having a Christmas party.”

“Can’t believe we’re havin’ a Christmas party or can’t believe Prowl came up with the idea of havin’ a Christmas party?” Jazz called out as he helped Blaster set the last table that was needed in place.

“Option number two,” Carly laughed, “I know you’ve wanted to throw a massive party for a while.”

“Him wantin’ to throw a party?” Blaster said with a straight face as he pointed at Jazz with a thumb before it split into a wide grin, “never.”

“I’ll admit it,” Jazz held his hands up in surrender, “Guilty as charged.”

The group of friends laughed and collaborated to finish up with the decorations before any of the others showed up. Kup, Hoist and Trailbreaker were the first to show up bringing a wide variety of energon treats and delicacies, crates of energon and even some of the special high grade the twins managed to sneak into the mix, though that was only a few cylinders. Food catered for human consumption arrived next along with Sparkplug and Chip. With set up winding down and Autobots starting to arrive the party started to pick up. Raoul arrived with Tracks at some point in time.

“I have to admit this was a great idea Prowler,” Jazz brought a cube of energon over to the other black and white as he stood talking with Optimus. “Ya could have just said that you wanted to throw a party I don’ think any of us woulda minded.”

“And tarnish my cold and sparkless reputation?” Prowl responded.

“Prime I hate to interrupt but we have company,” Ironhide said grimly as he interrupted the conversation the three Autobot commanding officers.

“Let them in Ironhide,” Optimus replied.

“Wait what?” The large red mech gawped at his Prime. “Ya want me to let them in.”

“Yes,” Optimus said simply and was about to start explaining when Prowl left the conversation and opened the hangar doors.

There standing in the twilight was Megatron and a good majority of his followers, or at least those that held some form of importance that he bothered to bring along. The former gladiator towered over Prowl who held his door wings high and proud.

“About time someone came to invite us in,” Megatron stated blandly before he looked at his followers. “Go mingle and don’t shoot anyone.”

“You’re no fun,” came a mumbled response from somewhere in the throng of Decepticons as they passed by their leader.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Megatron frowned down at Prowl as he crossed his arms about his wide silver chest.

“It is only for a day,” Prowl stated with hint of a smirk.

The two turned and surveyed the room they could hear Optimus putting out the proverbial fire and making sure his Autobots played nice just like the Decepticons were suppose to. It was going to be a strange and awkward night.

 

“This has to be the strangest work party I have ever seen,” Sparkplug commented to Spike as the night progressed and the two factions actually seemed to be playing nice.

“You’re telling me,” Spike replied.

“Work party?” Jazz asked as he settled down in a seat next to the table his human friends were at.

“Yeah the work party, everyone plays nice at the office no matter that people may hate each other’s guts,” Sparkplug explained.

“That has to be one of the strangest human things I’ve heard for a party,” the black and white mused as he watched the room.

Spike and Carly watched watched Soundwave and Blaster having a conversation while the red mech kept an eye on the music and made sure no one messed with his system. Thundercracker could be seen talking with Mirage and Bumblebee briefly before the large blue seeker disappeared in the throng. He was actually mingling, a few of the masses actually seemed to be mingling okay. No fights so far so that was a bonus for everyone.

“Where is my payment?” Megatron’s voice slid through the room as the silver mech caught up with Prowl leaving one of the tables laden with treats.

“That is something we need to discuss,” Prowl started only to have Megatron loom over him angrily.

“Are you going back on our deal Autobot?” The words were spoken low and threatenly.

“Absolutely not,” Prowl hissed back as his door wings lofted higher, though he did take a couple of steps back which only caused the Decepticon leader to step forward.

“Then where is it,?” Megatron demanded using his presence to cause the tactician to back up yet another couple of paces.

“It would not have been a problem if Starscream didn't attack the facility where our resources to make confections comes from,” the tactician snapped back his ire raising and he stepped back one last time door wings flared widely as he poked the large silver mech in the chest with one white digit.

Megatron raised an accusatory finger which consequently leveled his cannon at Prowl's chest, forcing the black and white to lean back. What ever response die on his lips. He glared down at the smaller Praxian and Prowl could almost see his processor digesting that information.

 

"Anyone else notice that Megatron has just backed Prowl under the mistletoe?" Carly nudged Spike to get his attention away from the argument and to look above the pair.

"Mistle what?" Jazz asked as he was now standing behind the table his human friends where sharing ready to jump into the fray if need be. The Spec Ops mech was actually surprised that no one had gotten involved yet to begin with, possibly because everyone was confused with this payment that Megatron was asking for.

"Mistletoe, the green sprig with the white berries," Carly pointed towards the small bit of greenery. "Human tradition is that two people that meet under the mistletoe are suppose to kiss."

"Is that so," Jazz commented as he rubbed his chin before yelling across the room. "Hey we're suppose be here to relax! Tha's the reason fer this party. We're also suppose to be learnin' about human traditions too right. Well I've just learned that a human tradition is for people to kiss under the mistletoe, so Prowl and ol' Megs why don't you two kiss and make up!"

Prowl and Megatron's attention snapped to Jazz when he started yelling across the room and the tactician lofted an orbital ridge as he looked up at the green sprig above him and the silver tyrant. Crimson optics were also drawn up to look at what Jazz was spouting off about before he looked back to the Praxian and a wolfish grin spread across Megatron's features. Without a word Megatron wrapped an arm about Prowl's waist and pulled him in close and captured the surprised Praxian lips. Door wings flare high and wide as Prowl tried to push away from the hulking silver frame. The rest of the room on the other hand roared with surprise, laughter and a lot of clapping.

"Now tha's what I call a party," Jazz commented to his friends as he laughed knowing that he might just find himself in some serious trouble later.


End file.
